Anges
by Jasmine SiMing
Summary: Jeune mutante envoyée de foyer en foyer pendant toute son enfance, Jordan décide finalement de tout quitter et d'entamer son propre voyage. Ce périple va l'emmener au milieu de batailles et de guérillas, lui faire découvrir des lieux inimaginables et, à son terme, la faire entrer dans une mystérieuse école menée par un certain Professeur X... POST X'MEN 3
1. Chapitre 1

Les cours, c'est cool. Dans le sens où c'est quelque chose qui me fait sentir _normale._

L'enseignement en lui-même est totalement ennuyant. Les choses qu'on apprend ne serviraient qu'à travailler dans un bureau, devant un ordinateur ou la journée au téléphone, et je sais que je ne ferai jamais ça. Des heures d'affilée le postérieur sur une chaise, parqués dans un espace confiné comme des moutons ; ça ramollit la courge et encore, aujourd'hui n'est qu'un entraînement.

Le cours de littérature est plus barbant que tout. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici est que les gens autour de moi me font me sentir normale : j'essaie de rentrer dans le moule, dont tant de gens de mon âge essaient de sortir désespérément.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment accepté le fait d'être une mutante. Je veux être comme les autres, une lycéenne banale qui se préoccupe de ses devoirs et de ses amis. Mais les autres n'ont jamais vraiment accepté de me traiter comme quelqu'un de normal.

Sept ans que c'est ainsi. Ma vie a basculé dans l'irréel il y a sept ans, et cela fait sept ans que je vis ce cauchemar.

Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose avant mes dix ans. C'est l'âge de l'innocence, le monde des poupées ; on ne cherche pas à se souvenir quand on a dix ans, on veut juste s'amuser. J'ai peu d'images très nettes, surtout des souvenirs qui vont et qui viennent. Le visage de mes parents, aussi. Les vrais. Souriants et fiers, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Avant qu'un jour comme les autres, mes camarades ne découvrent mon dos dans les vestiaires de l'école primaire. Depuis sept ans, je suis baladée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil.

- Une mutante ?

Chuchoté. Soufflé quelque part derrière moi, au fond de la classe. Je ne pense pas que les gens normaux entendent un son si bas depuis l'opposé d'une pièce, mais mes oreilles n'en font qu'à leur tête.

- Ouais, à ce qu'il paraît. Je l'ai entendu, en tout cas. Dans le bureau du proviseur.

Ça y est, ça recommence. D'abord les rumeurs, les doutes. Ensuite l'orgueil, la tension et les coups bas. Je quitte généralement le foyer avant que la violence n'ait commencé.

- Impossible, souffle l'autre. Elle est bizarre, mais c'est pas une bête non plus.

- J'ai entendu dire que parfois c'est pas visible. Certains peuvent même te laver la tête en un claquement de doigts.

Je ne me retourne pas. A chaque nouveau foyer, à chaque nouveau lycée, j'assiste impuissante à tout le cycle, du sourire des cheerleaders et des joueurs de football le premier jour à ces mêmes visages, crispés, dégoûtés, lorsqu'il il est décidé que je dois partir.

- Tu crois qu'elle peut faire quoi, alors ? Si on admet que c'en est une.

Je ne prends même plus la peine de me faire des amis. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit, à cause de mon coupe-vent trop serré.

- J'en sais rien, moi. T'as qu'à lui demander.

La sonnerie retentit. Je suis la première debout. Je n'entends que vaguement le professeur me rappeler à ma chaise – « Jordan Tayson, je n'ai pas encore donné les… » –, me dirige à grands pas vers la porte. J'ai trop chaud, j'ai besoin de respirer. En ouvrant la porte, je jette néanmoins un regard derrière moi, en direction du fond de la classe. Les deux gars que j'ai entendus, l'un membre de l'équipe de football et l'autre que je ne connais pas, me regardent avec une surprise mal dissimulée. Je sors de la pièce.

Les couloirs se remplissent à vue d'œil. Les gens sortent de cours, en discutant ou en riant, se dirigent vers leur nouvelle salle sans me remarquer me frayer un chemin vers les portes.

Je me sens si en-dehors de leur petite vie normale. Je ne parviens pas à être comme eux.

Il y a trop de monde maintenant. Les gens se collent de plus en plus aux murs comme si ces derniers pouvaient s'étirer. Je suis obligée de jouer des coudes pour ne pas me laisser entraîner par le mouvement mou et lent.

Je sens la panique monter. On me pousse, j'ai chaud, mon coupe-vent est bien trop serré et je ne peux pas l'enlever. Je me mets presque à courir.

Quelque chose heurte mes jambes. Je manque de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber en avant, me rattrape sur des épaules à hauteur de mon bassin.

- Désolée, m'excusé-je, baissant les yeux sur un visage surpris.

- Pas de mal, répond le gars, en vérifiant si ses affaires de son pas tombées de son fauteuil.

Il lève les yeux, bat plusieurs fois des paupières alors que je visualise déjà le chemin pour repartir.

- Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue avant.

Je n'ai pas envie. Pas envie de faire l'effort de parler, pas envie de me donner à de fausses amitiés.

- Je suis arrivée il y a deux semaines, marmonné-je avant de le laisser planté là.

La sortie se profile au bout du couloir. Je pousse le battant et me retrouve à l'arrière du lycée, en face du terrain de sport.

Je longe le terrain, en cherchant un endroit discret et tranquille. J'opte finalement pour un coin caché entre les gradins et le mur d'un bâtiment annexe dans lequel je me niche, à l'abri des regards.

Il y a toujours eu un endroit, dans toutes les écoles où je suis allée, où je pouvais m'isoler. Un escalier inutilisé, le coin BD d'un CDI, le dessous de gradins. C'est un endroit où je me lâche, où je hurle et où je me défoule. Où je peux être moi-même, parce que personne n'est là pour me voir.

Je prends appui contre le mur et attends que les mêmes pensées de tout à l'heure reviennent m'assaillir.

C'est toujours la même chose. Dans un mois, deux à tout casser, je serai partie d'ici parce qu'on aura découvert ma véritable nature. Les rumeurs commencent même d'habitude plus tôt, mais cette ville est particulièrement isolée.

Je me demande si les autres mutants de mon âge vivent le même calvaire. Certains peuvent peut-être cacher leur mutation, mais pour ceux qui, comme moi, on quelque chose de difficile à dissimuler ? Ceux qui ont été rejetés pas leurs parents ? Est-ce qu'ils ressentent ce que je ressens à cet instant, une colère contenue mélangée à de l'indignation et de la résignation ?

Voilà, j'ai envie de hurler. Avant, les larmes suffisaient à me calmer mais à force, je n'ai plus rien à verser. C'est maintenant une envie irrépressible de frapper quelque chose qui me gagne, difficile à accomplir à un mur de distance de gens normaux. Rah, et ce coupe-vent qui me serre comme un étau ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

La sonnerie retentit. J'entreprends de calmer mes nerfs, et arbore le masque neutre que j'ai porté ces sept dernières années. Je réajuste ma veste, prend une profonde inspiration et fourre mes mains tremblantes dans mes poches. Puis je rentre dans le bâtiment.


	2. Chapitre 2

La maison est vide. Cynthia et Dorian ne sont pas encore rentrés. Je laisse mon sac dans l'entrée, retire mes chaussures d'un coup de pied, me dirige vers la cuisine. Dans le réfrigérateur m'attend, comme d'habitude, une part de gâteau au chocolat et un verre de jus d'orange. Comme les autres jours depuis que je suis arrivée, je ne touche pas au gâteau et bois le verre d'une traite.

De toutes les familles d'accueil que j'ai connues, Cynthia et Dorian est l'une des meilleures. D'une gentillesse sans pareille, presque forcée puisqu'ils veulent un enfant depuis près de sept ans, ils me voient comme la réalisation d'un vœu longtemps souhaité. Je me sens mal choisie pour combler leur bonheur. Je ne suis plus un bambin, j'ai grandi depuis un long moment et j'ai l'impression d'occuper une place trop grande pour moi. Et pourtant je ne veux pas les rendre malheureux. Je sais qu'ils m'aiment, ils ont accepté ma mutation sans broncher, ils me donnent trop et je sais que je n'ai rien, que je n'aurai jamais rien à leur donner en échange.

Je pose le verre dans l'évier, agrippe mon sac et grimpe les marches de l'escalier deux par deux. Une chambre à l'étage, ce n'était pas le cas dans tous les foyers. C'était même parfois la cave, une fois que mes soi-disant parents aient découvert ce que j'étais vraiment.

La pièce est petite. Simplement meublée, mais charmante. Tachetée de rose là où je n'ai pas pu cacher ou décoller la peinture.

Dès que j'y ai mis le pied, je jette mon sac, et entreprend de retirer mon coupe-vent. La tâche est difficile, car ce dernier est très serré et je m'efforce de ne pas le déchirer, mais je me sens tellement oppressée que je dois me retenir de ne pas tirer énergiquement sur les élastiques. Je défais la fermeture Eclair, tortille mes bras pour retirer les manches. Puis l'imperméable tombe. Je me sens comme libérée d'une cage.

Je ferme les yeux pour mieux sentir mes muscles s'étirer. Mon dos se redresse et, derrière, deux ombres se déplient de part et d'autre de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois, dans le miroir qui me fait face, mes épaules assorties d'une paire d'ailes immenses, aussi noires que l'ébène.

Je remue les muscles à la jointure de mes ailes et de mon dos, les agite un peu pour en faire craquer les articulations. Ça fait du bien, après les avoir eues pressées contre mon dos toute la journée. Mais ça fait aussi mal qu'elles existent, qu'elles soient toujours là, derrière moi, à m'empêcher de vivre une vie normale.

Je m'observe dans le miroir. Mes cheveux et mes yeux sont aussi noirs que mes plumes. J'ai l'air d'un fantôme, avec ces ailes trop grandes dont la couleur contraste avec celle de ma peau, pâle à en faire peur. J'ai de nouveau envie de hurler, mais seul un cri étranglé sort de ma bouche. Je me tords les mains un moment puis, lassée de ce reflet qui se déteste lui-même, je baisse les yeux sur mes doigts. Comme pour me torturer un peu plus, je laisse mes ongles se recourber, se transformer en ergots tranchants. On dirait les griffes d'un aigle, et je peux faire cela à volonté, comme une nouvelle preuve que je suis une erreur de la nature. Finalement, je balance mon poing dans la glace.

La douleur ne vient pas tout de suite. J'attends que mon cerveau enregistre le choc, en observant les fissures étoilées tout autour de l'impact. Puis, lorsque j'ai enfin mal, je retire mon poing du miroir qui s'effondre en un millier de morceaux étincelants.

Ma main droite est en sang. Je me dis qu'il faut peut-être que je réagisse, que je la bande et que je balaie les morceaux de verre, mais je reste plantée là un long moment à fixer les jointures de mes doigts. Le sang coule le long de mes phalanges, serpente entre les débris de verre encore plantés dans la peau et vient s'écraser au sol. Je regarde une énième goutte couleur vermeil tomber sur le parquet. Bientôt, une larme la rejoint. Tiens, me dis-je, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je me secoue. Je me précipite à la salle de bain pour désinfecter la plaie et, une fois ma main bandée, je balaie les morceaux de verre. Une fois le bandage fixé, les débris jetés, et les gouttes de larmes et de sang nettoyées, il ne reste plus en face de moi qu'un mur empoussiéré et la seule sensation de mes ailes lourdes dans mon dos.

* * *

Trois coups frappés à la porte. « Jordan ? » Je sors de mon problème de maths, marmonne une approbation. La porte s'ouvre sur Cynthia. Elle retient une exclamation de surprise lorsque ses yeux se posent sur mes ailes à moitié déployées, qui doivent prendre plus ou moins la moitié de la surface de la pièce. Son expression devient inquiète lorsqu'elle remarque ma main bandée.

- Oh, Jordan. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main ?

- Rien, assuré-je tandis que son regard glisse vers le pan du mur où se trouvait le miroir auparavant. Je me suis égratignée.

- Bon, on vient de rentrer. Tu ne nous as peut-être pas entendus.

- Ah non.

A vrai dire, si : j'ai entendu le bruit caractéristique de _leur _voiture depuis le bout de la rue. Mais pas besoin de le savoir.

- On mange. Tu descends ?

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Cynthia me gratifie d'un sourire, puis redescend. Je m'empresse d'enfiler ma sangle – une sorte de lanière de cuir qui retient grossièrement mes ailes –, un gros pull par-dessus et descend à sa suite.

Dès que je franchis le pas de ma chambre, l'odeur de nourriture me remplit le nez. Dans la cuisine, Dorian me prend affectueusement par les épaules ; je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le repousse instinctivement. C'est toujours la même histoire depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne : les gestes d'amour ou d'affection sont soldés par un geste d'écart, la plupart du temps involontaire. Comme si, inconsciemment, j'étais terrifiée par cette affection.

- Désolée… bredouillé-je à Dorian en lui jetant un regard d'excuse.

- C'est rien, répond-il avec un haussement d'épaules et un sourire que je devine forcé. Allez, à table.

Pizza en entrée, puis poulet et purée. Cynthia est mauvaise en cuisine et préfère acheter tout prêt ou faire au plus simple, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je vais lui reprocher. Pendant le repas, la conversation va bon train sur ce que nous avons fait durant la journée. Je m'efforce de paraître normale, d'être l'adolescente banale qui raconte une journée banale de sa vie toute aussi banale à ses _parents._ Mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Plus je cherche des mensonges pour cacher ce qu'il commence à se produire au lycée, plus je me sens mal.

Et lorsque la conversation glisse vers le sujet sensible des mutants, je suis déjà à bout de nerfs.

Je vous passe la discussion sur les crimes et les attentats perpétrés par des mutants, les guérillas dans certaines villes, la peur des populations. Tout ça, je l'entend tous les soirs – c'est comme un rituel pendant le repas. En réalité, il y a autre chose qui m'intéresse plus particulièrement.

- Du nouveau à propos de l'antidote ?

Pas une mince affaire, cette histoire d'antidote. La nouvelle d'un vaccin capable de détruire le gène que nous avons tous en commun, nous mutants X a balayé les Etats-Unis il y a environ un mois ; or toute une partie de la population américaine s'est soulevée contre sa distribution gratuite et anonyme, limitant la vaccination censée devenir disponible sur tout le continent aux alentours de San Francisco où elle a été découverte. Les relations entre mutants et gouvernement se sont ensuite envenimées, au fur et à mesure que des tensions apparaissaient au sein même des deux camps.

Je ne connais pas tous les détails, car mon foyer d'accueil à ce moment – avant Cynthia et Dorian – m'enfermait dans ma chambre et m'interdisait de regarder la télévision. Tout ce que je sais maintenant, c'est qu'un mutant renégat du nom de Magnéto a formé une armée de mutants et appelle à se révolter contre les armes que le gouvernement a fabriquées pour nous neutraliser. J'ai su plus tard qu'il avait transmis un message par la télévision pour réunir les siens ; je venais tout juste d'arriver dans ma famille actuelle.

Quant à l'antidote, impossible de le trouver une fois sortie de mon ancien foyer. Et même s'il était disponible, gratuitement et anonymement, je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu me résoudre à le prendre. Si je le voulais vraiment, je n'aurai eu qu'à voler jusqu'à San Francisco…

- Ah oui ! s'exclame Dorian. Il paraît que la nuit dernière, l'île d'Alcatraz à San Francisco a été attaquée par l'armée de ce mutant… Magné-quelque chose.

- Magnéto, complété-je.

- C'est ça. Les laboratoires pharmaceutiques Worthington Labs, société qui a créé l'antidote, sont situés sur cette île qui a presque entièrement été détruite. Et pour l'atteindre, ils ont arraché le Golden Gates Bridge de ses fondations.

Je détecte une pointe de rétention dans sa voix. Peut-être même plus, de la peur.

- On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est produit sur cette île, mais l'approvisionnement en vaccins a été stoppé. Il ne reste plus que les stocks en réserve.

Surprenant. La réponse au problème mutant, la prétendue solution miracle a donc été éradiquée en un mois. Cynthia et Dorian me couvent de regards inquiets, guettant ma réaction. Comme je ne laisse rien passer, Cynthia prend la parole.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas aller à San Francisco, ma chérie ? Ils vaccinent peut-être encore. Après, il sera trop tard…

Je n'ai pas à peser une énième fois le pour et le contre.

- Non… non, je ne veux pas y aller.


	3. Chapitre 3

Comme ma mutation ne me donne malheureusement pas une intelligence ultra développée, j'ai souvent du mal à suivre en cours. Les bonds de famille en famille et par conséquent d'école en école n'arrangent pas mon cas.

Maintenant, par exemple, j'entre en cours de maths avec un exercice pour aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre.

Dix fois pire : une fois installée à une table, j'entends une chaise se tirer juste à côté et quelqu'un s'y installer, ostensiblement tourné vers moi.

Mon corps se tend d'un coup, et ce n'est plus à cause de la formule que le professeur est en train d'écrire au tableau.

- Jordan, c'est ça ?

Je reconnais la voix. C'est le gars qui parlait de moi avec l'un de ses copains hier. Je hoche la tête, et me décide à regarder dans sa direction. Oui, c'est bien lui.

- Moi c'est Tom.

Pause. Il attend que je dise quelque chose. Pour ne pas le décevoir, je me résume à :

- Salut.

Le cours commence. Je remarque qu'il ouvre souvent la bouche pour essayer d'en placer une, mais se retient à chaque fois et à vrai dire, je n'en ai rien à faire. Mon coupe-vent me donne trop chaud, l'envie de l'arracher me triture horriblement.

Sonnerie. Je n'ai pu me concentrer ni sur l'exercice, ni sur le cours. Je suis en train de me lever, légèrement agacée lorsque Tom se décide finalement à parler :

- Euh… Désolé si tu nous as entendus David et moi, hier… C'était déplacé de dire ça sur toi.

- De quoi tu parles ? tranché-je. T'as parlé de moi hier ? J'étais trop loin pour entendre _quoi que ce soit._

Il me regarde avec le même air surpris qu'il a arboré la veille.

- Ecoute, tu voudrais pas qu'on…

Sa voix s'étrangle un peu. J'interromps le geste de lancer mon sac sur mon épaule, surprise de deviner ce que je vais entendre ensuite.

- … qu'on p-parle de ça autour d'un verre, du style, un soir, tranquilles, pour discuter de tout ça... ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux, interloquée. Ils sont gris, empreints d'un espoir qui achève de me déconcerter. J'ai presque envie de lui toucher l'épaule pour ménager ma réponse.

- Désolée, Tom… Tu ne m'intéresses pas.

Et je le laisse planté là. Je sors.

* * *

Assise dans mon recoin habituel, je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de se produire l'heure précédente. Je suis censée être en cours de sport, mais inutile de dire que je ne peux pas y aller.

Tom n'est pas le premier à me proposer cela. En fait, cela s'est produit dans pratiquement toutes les écoles, mais je n'ai jamais pu accepter, pas une seule fois. Je ne parviens pas à laisser quelqu'un m'approcher de trop près. Je me bloque, je me braque, et c'est pas comme si je me préoccupais de ce problème ; je le laisse plutôt de côté.

Certaine que personne n'est là pour me voir, je descends la fermeture de mon coupe-vent. Ça fait du bien. Je me concentre sur la sensation de mes ailes, pliées en accordéon et collées contre mon dos. Non pas qu'elles me font mal, mais leur position n'est pas confortable, pas… naturelle. Je remue des épaules pour les bouger un peu.

Pour faire passer le temps, je gratte le mur à côté de moi avec mon ongle recourbé. L'ergot n'entame pas le béton facilement, mais cette tâche totalement inutile m'occupe un petit moment.

L'emplacement que je gratte est devenu un trou lorsque je l'entends. Un bruit de roues sur le gravier, et une respiration un peu poussée. Quelqu'un arrive par l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Je remonte la fermeture de ma veste en vitesse, vérifie que mes ongles sont bien redevenus normaux. Puis j'attends.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, un fauteuil roulant apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Ah, c'est le gars que j'ai failli percuter hier. Il ne m'a pas vue tout de suite, mais quand c'est le cas, il se tourne et roule dans ma direction. Comme je ne me suis pas levée, il me regarde haut lorsqu'il s'arrête. Nous nous reluquons un moment, lui ne sachant sûrement pas quoi dire et moi, le fixant parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

- Cours de sport, hein ? lance-t-il.

Je hoche la tête. Comme saisi d'une idée de génie, il fouille un moment dans son sac avant de me tendre un paquet de M&M's.

- Tu veux ?

- Non merci, je réponds sèchement.

Pas dégonflé pour autant, il se sert généreusement en chocolat, avant de réattaquer :

- Tu t'appelles comment, au fait ?

Je le regarde à nouveau. Va-t-en, pensé-je. Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher la grappe.

- Jordan.

- Mmh, Jordan, t'as pas l'air vraiment bien. Ça va pas ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, rétorqué-je.

- Désolé.

Pendant un moment, je n'entends plus que les M&M's qui craquent sous ses dents.

- T'as l'air mal dans ta peau tu sais, reprend-il.

En ignorant mon regard noir, il continue :

- Se sentir mal, je connais. Enfin c'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de différent ou quoi…

Je m'empêche fermement de regarder son fauteuil. Et je me sens un peu coupable aussi, de le traiter ainsi alors qu'il est différent, comme moi. Pas de la même façon, mais il a quand même quelque chose qui le pousse dans la marge.

- Je sais plus ou moins lorsque quelqu'un est comme moi, qu'il se sent en marge. Est-ce que tu te sens en marge, Jordan ?

Je veux le regarder mal, mais je n'y parviens plus. Lui sourit un peu parce qu'il pense m'avoir touchée. C'est ça, pensé-je. Bravo d'avoir effleuré la surface, mais il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

Je me sens décontenancée, parce qu'il m'a posé une question et qu'il attend une réponse. D'une voix pas aussi assurée que je l'aurai voulue, je réponds :

- Je veux bien un M&M's, finalement.

* * *

Harry n'est pas un mauvais gars, me dis-je sur le chemin de la maison. Il est le premier à s'être donné la peine d'essayer de me connaître, et il est différent aussi. De toute façon, je ne le connaîtrai plus dans un mois parce que je serai partie.

Je n'ai pas de devoirs pour demain. C'est rare.

Au lieu de bifurquer dans la rue où habitent Cynthia et Dorian, je prends un bus en direction de la forêt. Je l'ai déjà fait trois fois depuis que je suis arrivée, et j'en ai bien envie aujourd'hui.

Une fois descendue, je me retrouve à la lisière de la forêt. Je m'y enfonce, m'entourant peu à peu d'arbres et de rochers, cédant la vue des immeubles à celle du lichen sur les troncs et du marron tout alentour.

Je marche dix bonnes minutes, jusqu'à trouver une clairière. Celle-ci est seulement constituée d'une immense fosse, dans laquelle s'entasse tout ce qui est devenu inutile pour l'homme : des machines à laver rouillées, des meubles vermoulus, même quelques carcasses de voitures. L'endroit devait servir de déchetterie avant que la forêt n'y reprenne le contrôle.

Ce qui m'intéresse dans cet endroit, c'est que la fosse est à une dizaine de mètres de profondeur, et que je la surplombe depuis une sorte de petite falaise.

Je tends l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect puis, satisfaite du silence ambiant, je pose mon sac et entreprends d'enlever mon coupe-vent.

Je déploie lentement mes ailes. Derrière moi, des pattes – probablement celles d'un écureuil – s'enfuient à toute vitesse. Je recule de quelques pas, visualise le saut que je vais devoir faire. Puis je prends mon élan et, arrivée au bout du rocher, je pousse sur mon pied d'appel et m'élance dans le vide.

Je sens l'air s'engouffrer dans les plumes. Je sens tout mon corps happé vers le haut, et je sens mes muscles travailler dur pour me garder en position horizontale. J'accomplis un virage à 90° pour rester dans la clairière, tournant en de larges cercles au-dessus de la fosse.

Un flot de sensations m'envahit toute entière. Je me sens libre, une liberté infinie, procurée par le fait d'être suspendue dans les airs. Je peux voler au-dessus de tout, c'est comme une échappatoire à cette vie passée à se cacher. Comble du paradoxe, c'est ce qui me pousse à me cacher qui est la seule chose capable de me donner de telles sensations. Je déteste mes ailes pour ce qu'elles m'ont fait subir, mais je les aime aussi parce qu'elles me font vivre des émotions uniques.

Je vole aussi souvent que possible, dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Non pas que je m'entraîne à utiliser ces ailes ou quelque chose comme ça ; c'est plutôt que j'en ai besoin pour garder la tête froide dans les moments difficiles. C'est pour ça que je volais au début. Maintenant, c'est plus devenu une habitude, un bol d'air dans le quotidien.

Lassée de tourner en rond, je prends de l'altitude. Mes ailes accomplissent de longs battements pour me pousser vers le haut. Je plane juste au-dessus de la forêt pour ne pas me faire repérer, observe les environs. De cette hauteur, je peux voir chaque brindille d'herbe au sol, entendre un craquement de branche à un kilomètre à la ronde. Je me sens bien ; l'air fouette mon visage, mes ailes profitent d'un courant plus chaud pour se laisser porter un moment.

Mes émotions sont ambiguës quand je vole. Je me déteste pour profiter de ma mutation pour me sentir _bien_, mais je me sens forte parce que cette même sensation n'est pas donnée à tout le monde. Disons que je suis habituée à ces émotions. C'est un mélange familier auquel je me raccroche pour ne pas tomber dans la folie.


	4. Chapitre 4

Une semaine. Je n'en reviens pas qu'une semaine entière se soit écoulée sans événement majeur. Certes, de plus en plus de têtes se retournent sur mon passage dans les couloirs du lycée, mais il ne m'est encore rien arrivé de conséquent ; si ça continue ainsi, ma longévité dans cette ville va battre des records.

Je ne me suis pas fait plus d'amis : ce serait amorcer une bombe à retardement. Je m'interdis d'espérer que pour une fois, ça pourrait peut-être fonctionner ici. Je me le suis dit trop de fois avant, et cela m'a beaucoup trop fait souffrir.

En réalité, le seul qui peut m'approcher est le même depuis une semaine : Harry. Ce gars à roulettes est plutôt sympa, même si je garde encore mes distances. Je crois que je ne sais même plus ce que ça fait d'avoir un ami. Il est celui qui s'en rapproche le plus, avec Cynthia et Dorian – mais c'est différent pour eux, leurs preuves d'amour me font plus mal qu'autre chose.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai une heure de pause et j'ai envie de prendre un peu de hauteur. Je délaisse mon coin de mur habituel et monte dans les gradins du terrain de foot. Harry ne devrait pas tarder non plus, il vient de temps en temps au même endroit.

Je me cale contre un siège, gratte le plastique du dossier, me lève pour observer les environs. Depuis le haut de la barrière, je peux voir toute la ville. Mais ce que je repère immédiatement, c'est un groupe constitué d'une partie de l'équipe de football du lycée et d'autres gars, plantés à côté du lycée en train de discuter. Tom est parmi eux, et son copain avec qui il avait parlé de moi. Leurs conversations sont des plus banales, mais lorsque l'un d'entre eux me voit sur l'estrade, je deviens le sujet de toutes les phrases.

J'entends absolument tout. Inutile de le répéter. Ces rumeurs sont complètement absurdes. En fait, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je commence réellement à m'inquiéter lorsqu'ils se dirigent vers les gradins tous ensemble.

Oh-oh. Ça sent les ennuis. Je savais bien que ça ne pouvait pas durer comme ça, mais j'avais quand même gardé espoir, dans la partie la plus enfouie de moi-même. J'ai tout d'un coup mal, parce que je me rends compte que le cycle se perpétue et se perpétuera toujours, quoi que je fasse.

Je fulmine tellement que j'en oublie de réagir et je reste plantée là, en haut des gradins. Je me décide à dévaler les marches seulement lorsque que le petit groupe est déjà presque arrivé en bas. C'est au milieu de l'escalier qu'ils me coupent la route.

Je fais mine de chercher un moyen de traverser le groupe, comme si nous ne faisions que nous croiser. Mais un grand se plante bien devant moi, en lançant :

- Eh, toi !

- Oui ? je réponds, le visage totalement inexpressif.

- Tayson. T'es une fille sacrément bizarre, tu sais.

Je ne réponds pas. Je recule d'une marche et cherche furtivement un autre moyen de quitter les gradins.

- Ouais, lance un autre gars. Certains disent que t'es… une mutante.

Plusieurs autres approuvent. En fait, le cycle se termine beaucoup trop vite.

- C'est des saloperies, ces gens-là ! lance quelqu'un derrière.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'en suis une ? répliqué-je de sang froid.

Le grand s'avance, suivi de près par sa petite troupe.

- Tout d'abord, parce que tu réagis super bizarrement avec les autres, dit-il en commençant à compter sur ses doigts. Tu ne te laisses pas approcher, tu n'as pas d'amis, tu t'isoles délibérément. Ensuite, parce que tu ne quittes jamais ce coupe-vent sacrément moche. Et enfin, parce que je connais quelqu'un qui était à l'école Graveyard, Maryland.

Un frisson glacé me parcourt le dos. Graveyard, c'était là où ça a commencé. Là où ma mutation a été vue pour la première fois. Là où ma classe a découvert mes ailes, sept ans plus tôt.

- Graveyard n'est pas un bon souvenir, marmonné-je en serrant les dents.

- Donc tu en es une ! s'exclame-t-il. Les gars, on en tient une.

La poignée de gens qui ont su ma vraie nature en ont toujours été terrifiés quand ils l'ont découverte. Même Cynthia et Dorian ont eu peur au début. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de la bande de mecs qui me fait face : leurs sourires carnassiers et leurs rires satisfaits me confirment qu'ils pensent avoir l'avantage sur moi. Je pourrais les réduire en charpie.

- Je veux savoir ce que tu caches sous sa veste, déclare-t-il. Enlève.

- Va te faire foutre.

Comme si il s'y attendait, il fait un signe de tête à ses acolytes. Trois d'entre eux montent sans hésiter vers moi.

Je recule. Bute contre l'escalier que je monte en marche arrière.

- Ne m'approchez pas, prévins-je

Ils me répondent par des rires malsains.

Je ne veux pas utiliser mes ergots. Je ne veux pas les blesser, même si l'envie est tentante. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne veux pas leur faire de mal ! Ce ne sont que des brutes. Et je ne veux pas leur montrer mes ailes. Pas question.

L'un d'entre eux me saisit le bras. Je le refoule sèchement et amorce une droite. Il ne l'évite pas assez rapidement et la reçoit sur le haut de la tête, pas assez pour faire mal toutefois. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres m'ont saisi les épaules, agrippé ma veste. Je me dégage violemment, mais ils ne me lâchent pas.

- Allez ma jolie, lance le grand resté derrière. On saura bien un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon.

L'un des gars arrache la moitié de mon coupe-vent. Je me débats, mais ils me tiennent fermement les bras. Garde le contrôle sur tes mains, m'intimé-je. Ne les laisse pas se transformer.

Je laisse échapper un cri de rage.

- Hé ! intervient une voix familière.

Tout le monde se tourne sur le côté. Sur la même rangée que le groupe se tient Harry, rouge de colère dans son fauteuil. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il est arrivé là, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que l'arrivée du super héros fait un peu pathétique.

- Lâchez-la ! ordonne-t-il de sa voix la plus ferme, comme si les autres allaient l'écouter.

C'est exactement ce qu'ils ne font pas. Plein de bonne volonté, il fonce au milieu du groupe à la vitesse la plus rapide que son fauteuil peut lui permettre, et ils l'accueillent en stoppant simplement son élan et en l'entraînant devant le grand, qui le place prestement aux premières loges devant lui. Il dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas, trop occupée à me défendre contre les trois qui essaient de me déshabiller.

Ils tentent à présent de m'enlever les manches. L'un tient mes bras, et l'autre remonte frénétiquement le tissu imperméable. Je gesticule dans tous les sens, prise d'une crise de panique.

Ils ne doivent pas voir, surtout pas ! Surtout, surtout pas…

Il se produit un truc que je n'avais encore jamais vu dans toute ma vie chaotique de mutante marginale : mes mains chauffent. Très, très rapidement. Elles passent de ma température corporelle à plusieurs centaines de degrés. A vrai dire, je ne me rends pas compte de la chaleur tout de suite, c'est en remarquant que mes doigts sont devenus rouges braise et fumants que je devine leur température.

Je me mets à crier. Comme c'est ce que je faisais déjà avant, mes agresseurs ne font pas la différence entre les raisons de ma panique. C'est quand la chaleur intense atteint mes poignets puis mes avant-bras, faisant fondre instantanément mes vêtements qu'ils se mettent aussi à crier. De douleur pour eux.

Oh là là. Oh, mon dieu.

L'un des trois gars, celui qui me tenait les avant-bras est tombé par terre, brûlé sur toute la longueur de ses bras. Les deux autres agitent frénétiquement leurs mains gravement brûlées. Le spectacle est assorti d'horribles cris de douleur.

Je fixe mes mains. Elles sont toujours rouges, et toujours fumantes. Je ne parviens pas à les éteindre. Comment on fait pour les éteindre, bon sang ! J'entends des exclamations terrifiées, des cris d'effroi devant moi.

- Mais c'était quoi, ça ? C'était quoi ?

A force de volonté, même confuse et complètement maladroite, la couleur rouge de mes mains finit par disparaître. Leur température redevient normale. Quand je lève enfin la tête, certains gars du groupe se sont enfuis, d'autres ne savent pas comment réagir. Même Harry a l'air horrifié.

Je reste plantée là un instant, fixant le grand juste devant moi, mon coupe-vent à moitié déchiré et les bras découverts. Lorsque j'esquisse un geste dans sa direction, les quelques uns qui sont restés prennent leurs jambes à leur cou. Le grand, pris de panique, se met à crier. Avant de s'enfuir à son tour, il pousse un grand coup ce qui se trouve devant lui, c'est-à-dire Harry. Le fauteuil dans lequel il est cloué déraille sur les marches, et il se met à dévaler l'escalier en marche arrière. Avec absolument rien pour se retenir.

Ni une, ni deux, je me propulse en avant. Mes ailes n'ont pas de mal à déchirer les restes de veste qui les retenaient. Je plonge en piqué vers le siège, attrape les accoudoirs et soulève énergiquement le tout juste avant que les roues ne percutent le sol. L'atterrissage est tout de même violent. Je me retrouve en face du visage de Harry, les mains encore crispées sur les coudières malgré qu'on soit sur le sol ferme. Son visage n'a pas changé d'expression depuis qu'il a été témoin de la soudaine chaleur de mes bras : complètement terrifié.

Évidemment, ça fait toujours peur. Je ne sais pas si je me sens mal de voir celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami horrifié par ce que je suis vraiment. En fait, après tout ce qui vient de se passer ces cinq dernières minutes, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement vide d'émotions. Je ne ressens plus rien du tout.

- T… Tu… bégaie Harry, qui se remet tout juste de ses émotions, sans se dépourvoir de sa tête de fantôme.

- Ouais, je réponds en lâchant son siège.

Je ne vois rien d'autre à dire. Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire.

Bon sang, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Je ne sais même pas _ce que je fais ici._ La police va arriver, une enquête va commencer, on va venir me chercher. On va en vouloir à Cynthia et à Dorian.

Je fais demi-tour sur moi-même, et je décolle d'un saut. Pas d'au revoir, rien. Je crois que Harry m'appelle, mais je ne me retourne pas. C'est comme si je marquais la fin de cette vie-là.

Je vole entre les immeubles, rase les maisons. Je me fiche qu'on me voie, je serai partie dans quelques heures. Je déboule dans la maison avec fracas, grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans ma chambre que je me rends compte que quelqu'un est là.

- Jordan ? appelle Cynthia.

Elle est rentrée du travail plus tôt. Ça ne change rien, je vais seulement avoir à affronter sa douleur. Je prends un sac à dos, j'y fourre quelques affaires et le peu d'argent que je possède. Pas d'objets personnels, rien que le strict nécessaire. Je dois partir au plus vite.

J'entends Cynthia monter les escaliers. Elle ouvre la porte, laisse échapper un cri de surprise à ma vue.

Je ne me suis sans doute pas rendue compte de l'état dans lequel je suis. Je regarde mes bras nus, parsemés de coton brûlé et de plastique fondu. Je me rends compte que je pleure. D'un geste rageur, je referme mon sac.

- Jordan, balbutie Cynthia, mais … qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

- J'ai eu de gros ennuis au lycée. Je dois partir maintenant, ou vous allez en avoir aussi.

- Quoi ?

Cynthia est dans tous ses états. Je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé dans les grandes lignes, je lui dis que je ne vais plus jamais revenir pour ne pas leur causer d'ennuis. Ce que je ne lui dis pas, c'est combien j'en ai ras-le-bol, combien j'ai mal de tout ces événements qui s'accumulent et m'explosent au visage. Cynthia, étouffant ses sanglots dans ses mains, essaie de me retenir, mais elle ne peut que me suivre en bas des escaliers. Je ne sais pas comment je m'y suis prise, mais je crois qu'elle comprend qu'elle ne pourra pas m'empêcher de partir. Tout cela est terminé.

Cynthia me supplie d'attendre dans l'entrée alors qu'elle court vers la cuisine.

- Prends quelque chose à manger ! m'implore-t-elle en fouillant dans les tiroirs.

- Non, merci ! ragé-je, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Elle revient avec un paquet de chips, que je refuse obstinément. Puis elle me tend une enveloppe qu'elle tient à l'autre main. Je la devine remplie de leurs économies. Elle s'obstine à me la donner, et je sais que je ne peux pas accepter. Je ne peux plus rien prendre d'eux désormais.

Je la repousse une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle me regarde, les yeux tout aussi remplis de larmes.

- Cynthia…, bégayé-je. Toi et Dorian êtes de loin la meilleure famille que j'ai jamais connue.

Ma voix est tremblante. Cynthia pleure. Je la serre fort dans mes bras. « Merci pour tout. » lui murmuré-je. J'ouvre la porte, et je m'en vais.

Je décolle dans la rue et je file plein ouest. Une fois dans les airs, toutes les émotions que j'aurais dû ressentir durant ces trente dernières minutes me reviennent en plein visage. De la colère, de l'impuissance, une rage sans pareille. Je pleure, et en même temps je hurle. L'air fouette mon visage et étale les larmes sur mes joues. Le vent absorbe mes cris, les porte quelques instants avant de le transformer en poussière.

Je ne me retourne pas pour voir une dernière fois la ville.


	5. Chapitre 5

Je suis fatiguée. J'ai faim. Même si j'ai fait le vœu d'aller le plus loin possible, il faut que je me pose dans la prochaine ville.

Cela fait deux jours que je vole jour et nuit. Je ne me suis arrêtée que de rares fois pour me nourrir, mais je ne me suis pas permis de me reposer. J'ai traversé tout l'état d'Oklahoma et une bonne partie du Colorado.

Mon corps est endolori par tant d'heures de vol. Mes épaules me font mal, les muscles de mes ailes me lancent. Je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps.

Les lumières d'une ville apparaissent au loin dans la nuit tombante. Denver, je lis sur le panneau alors qu'il n'est encore qu'à l'horizon. Ce sera là.

J'ai besoin de manger et, avant tout, j'ai besoin de dormir. Je n'ai presque plus d'argent, le peu dont je disposais m'a servi à acheter la nourriture de ces deux derniers jours. Mais il faut tout de même que je trouve un endroit pour me reposer.

J'atterris à l'arrière de boutiques, dans une ruelle sombre quelque part dans le centre ville. J'enfile laborieusement un coupe-vent, volé dans un magasin de l'Oklahoma, puis je remets mon sac et j'entre dans le premier hôtel que je trouve.

L'endroit est plutôt miteux. Mal éclairé, pas très propre. C'est parfait.

Le réceptionniste me toise d'un air suspect – je dois ressembler à ces mômes sans abris que l'on voit dans les films, crasseux et pouvant s'effondrer de fatigue à tout moment.

- Vous désirez, mademoiselle ?

- Une chambre, pour une personne. Une nuit.

- Vous réglerez comment ?

- Je… paierai demain.

J'espère que ma voix ne sonnait pas aussi désespérée qu'il m'a semblé l'entendre. Le garçon me toise encore bizarrement avant de se décider à me tendre une clé. Je disparais dans l'escalier, en l'entendant décrocher le téléphone et composer un numéro.

Je prends une longue douche. Ça fait du bien. Les muscles relaxés par l'eau brûlante, je m'assois sur le lit, mes ailes déployées pour les sécher. Je fixe mes mains, posées sur mes genoux.

Je n'ai pas réessayé depuis ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée. Je me suis davantage concentrée sur le long vol que je devais accomplir depuis, plutôt que sur ce souvenir douloureux. Je réessaie néanmoins de faire revenir la chaleur. Elle ne se fait pas attendre.

Ça commence dans mes paumes. Elles deviennent rouges, pas de la même nuance partout, comme de la lave qui se dilate et se retourne, sans cesse en fusion. Puis la couleur s'étend à mes doigts, et à mes avant-bras. Un son étrange de viande qui grille est assorti à l'étrange spectacle. Je me lève et pose une main sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Le verre fond instantanément sous ma peau. Je retire mes doigts aussitôt, qui laissent une trace de main comme imprimée dans la vitre.

Je regarde mes mains. Bon sang, comme si des ailes et des griffes d'aigles ne me suffisaient pas ! La colère me submerge, telle que j'ai envie de frapper quelque part. Et comme je ne peux pas, je fulmine encore plus.

Mes mains chauffent de plus en plus. Je le sens, mais ça ne me fait pas mal. Avec ma colère, je pousse la température au maximum, plus chaud et encore plus chaud.

Dans un bruit de mini-déflagration, mes mains s'enflamment. Je suis tellement effrayée sur le coup qu'elles s'éteignent presque aussitôt.

Je regarde mes mains désormais éteintes. Alors, je peux aussi les mettre en feu. C'est la fête aux nouvelles mutations. Mon rêve de vivre comme une adolescente normale, déjà très loin, disparaît presque de mon champ de vision.

Après la colère, c'est la résignation qui me gagne. Je me rassois sur le lit, complètement abattue. Je m'apprête à me laisser tomber sur les couvertures lorsque trois coups puissants frappés à la porte se font me redresser.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention aux bruits en-dehors de ma chambre jusqu'à maintenant, mais en me concentrant, je peux entendre les pas de trois personnes devant ma porte. Trois personnes assez lourdes.

Je me lève précipitamment, enfile mon sweat par-dessus mes ailes et m'approche de l'œilleton de la porte. Juste derrière se tiennent trois hommes, assez baraqués et habillés comme des motards. J'enfile la chaîne dans le couloir et ouvre la porte de quelques centimètres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? dis-je.

- Bonsoir, sourit pesamment le plus proche. Vous êtes de passage dans la ville ?

Je le reluque. Il a une cicatrice qui parcourt sa face de sa tempe jusqu'au milieu de sa joue, une veste en cuir noir, une chaîne argentée qui pendouille de son cou de bœuf, des bottes militaires assorties. Les autres sont tous deux habillés plus ou moins pareil.

Sans vouloir paraître débile, ceux-là n'ont pas l'air de vouloir du bien. Je décide de refermer la porte dès que j'en ai l'occasion.

- Oui, je réponds d'une voix méfiante.

- On aurait besoin de… _vérifier_ quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- On aurait besoin d'entrer dans votre chambre pour cela, rajoute un autre.

- Pas question.

Le mec a de bons réflexes. Il bloque la porte alors que j'ai essayé de la refermer en un éclair. Il la rouvre sans mal, jusqu'à ce que la chaîne bloque l'ouverture.

- Juste pour quelques secondes, minaude-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse, il pousse la porte d'un coup sec, si fort que la chaîne se brise. Et il entre, suivi de près par ses deux autres copains. Je recule jusqu'à toucher mon lit, complètement stupéfiée.

Il ne me semble pas qu'on entre comme ça chez les gens. Le temps que j'enregistre ce qu'il se passe, ils ont fait le tour de la pièce en observant tout. Mon sac lancé dans un coin, mon coupe-vent sur le lit. L'un d'eux passe même dans la salle de bains. On dirait qu'ils cherchent quelque chose.

- Vous voyagez beaucoup ? reprend le premier en me reluquant de haut en bas.

- Partez d'ici.

Toujours en me fixant comme un chien regarde un morceau de viande, il arbore un grand sourire carnassier.

- Z'êtes un peu jeune pour voyager. Vous avez quel âge ?

Il s'approche d'un pas. Ses deux autres acolytes se sont rangés derrière lui, munis de la même expression sombre. Je recule en même temps qu'eux s'avancent, mais je sais que le lit va bientôt me stopper.

- N'approchez pas, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- On ne va pas te faire de mal, sourit celui derrière lui. On doit _vérifier_ quelque chose.

- Je ne parviens pas à réfléchir. Je panique, alors que je sais pertinemment que c'est ce que je ne dois pas faire.

Mes mains se mettent à chauffer sous l'impulsion de la peur. Je ne fais rien pour les en empêcher. Le premier type baisse les yeux sur la lumière de plus en plus forte.

N'approchez pas, répété-je.

- Mutante, murmure-t-il.

Au lieu de prendre peur comme je l'espérais, il se met en garde, imité par le deuxième type. Le troisième se place près de la fenêtre, la brise d'un coup de coude et porte un sifflet étrange à sa bouche. Un son modulé, comme un cri de hibou démultiplié en sort.

- Cette ville infeste de ces Murtocks, crache celui qui me fait face. Et la police ne fait rien, c'est à nous de faire le nettoyage.

Un gang d'anti-mutants. Je n'en avais jamais croisés avant. Il faut croire que ces derniers préfèrent éliminer les mutants plutôt que d'attendre les directives du gouvernement. Je me prépare mentalement au combat, alors que je tiens à peine debout. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour qu'ils apparaissent. Je sais que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, à un contre trois, mais je ne compte pas me rendre comme ça.

Le premier coup arrive très vite.

C'est le premier qui l'amorce. Une droite, simple et forte, que je parviens à éviter et à réprimer d'un coup à son visage. Ma main atterrit dans son épaule, lui ayant dévié le coup. Me tournant le dos une fraction de seconde tandis que sa veste siffle sous la chaleur, j'en profite pour faire volte-face et éviter de justesse le poing du deuxième. Lui, je ne le rate pas. Ma main brûle littéralement sa joue. Il hurle, et c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'il est plutôt jeune. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur le visage que je viens de défigurer. Je n'ai pas retiré ma main que je reçois un violent coup sur la tête avec quelque chose d'étonnamment dur.

Je tombe au sol. Une violente douleur me vrille derrière la tête, résonne dans toute ma boîte crânienne. Je ne vois plus rien pendant un court instant mais, quand je rouvre les yeux, les trois types sont autour de moi, celui que j'ai brûlé tenant fermement une serviette contre sa joue et celui qui m'a frappée lâchant une batte sortie de nulle part. Le premier, la veste en grande partie en lambeaux, balance un coup de pied dans mon ventre. J'étouffe un cri de douleur.

- Murtock et violente, en plus de ça. Passe, ordonne-il au troisième. Qu'on en finisse avant que les autres arrivent.

Il lui donne un revolver. Mon cerveau embrumé ne se rend pas compte tout de suite. Est-ce qu'il vont me tuer ? Là, maintenant ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Une violente lumière. Blanche, qui envahit tout la pièce. Moi et les trois autres sommes complètement aveuglés. D'autres gens déboulent dans la chambre. Je les entends courir, crier en même temps que les trois types.

Encore sonnée et aveugle, je rampe le plus loin possible. Autant dire qu'avec les coups que j'ai pris, je ne fais pas deux mètres. Des mains, celles des mes agresseurs agrippent mes jambes, encore à l'endroit où je me trouvais quand je suis tombée. Je les repousse avec de violents coups de pieds.

La lumière n'est pas si aveuglante que ça. Mes yeux de rapace parviennent peut-être à plus vite faire le point que les autres. Je distingue des formes remuer dans la pièce, apparaître et disparaître. Des mains se referment tout à coup sur mes épaules.

Je laisse échapper un cri de panique, me débats pour me libérer.

- Attends, attends, aïe !

Une autre voix, pas malveillante pour un sou. Je me retourne pour me retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage d'un garçon pas plus vieux que moi.

- On est là pour t'aider !

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Dans la lumière aveuglante, le visage de ce gars est comme entouré d'une auréole.

- Quoi ? bégayé-je.

- Il faut que tu viennes avec nous, presse-il. On va te sortir de là.

Un coup de feu, quelque part dans la pièce nous fait sursauter tous les deux. Il me pousse plus énergiquement. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le laisser m'aider à me mettre debout, et me guider vers la porte. Enfin, ce que je pensais être la porte. C'est par la sortie de secours que nous sortons, suivis par un autre jeune qui enjambe la fenêtre juste après nous.

La lumière s'est estompée au moment où j'ai atterri sur l'escalier d'urgence. Je ne sais toujours pas d'où elle est venue. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre en pensant à ce qui est arrivé aux trois types et à mes affaires, mais le gars derrière moi me coupe la vue.

- Avance ! me presse-t-il.

Nous descendons l'escalier en vitesse, rejoignons deux filles en bas de la ruelle étroite.

- Ça va ? me lance l'une d'elle.

Elle a des cheveux roux coupés courts, et un visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Je hoche la tête.

- Faut pas traîner, annonce le gars qui m'a trouvée. Les autres Skinhead ne vont pas tarder.

- Les Skinhead ? relevé-je.

- C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle. Les genres de types qui sont entrés dans ta chambre.

Le petit groupe retourne dans la grande rue de l'hôtel, avant de bifurquer dans une rue plus sombre. Avant de disparaître au coin de l'intersection, j'aperçois un grand nombre de ces mêmes types qui m'ont agressée, au moins une quinzaine, entrer dans l'hôtel dans lequel je me trouvais deux minutes plus tôt.

Les jeunes suivent un chemin dans les ruelles que je m'efforce de retenir. Ils sont mal habillés, et n'ont pas l'air très propres. Cette vue-là me rassure.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demande celui qui est sorti le dernier.

Prenant en compte mon silence, la rousse rajoute :

- Tu n'es pas obligée de donner ton vrai prénom. Mais moi c'est Elisa.

Elle me montre ensuite celui qui vient de me poser la question, un grand tout maigre, l'air dégingandé :

- Lui c'est Alan.

Ce dernier me salue d'un signe de tête.

- Tu peux m'appeler Ben, reprend celui qui m'a récupérée dans la chambre. Et celle qui fait la tête là-bas, c'est Carla.

- Ta gueule, réplique la deuxième fille, une brune grande et forte qui n'a pas l'air avenante. Je t'ai pas dit de lui dire mon nom.

Comme piquée par un moustique, elle rajoute d'une voix tranchante :

- Et je vois pas pourquoi on est allés la chercher ! Il y a déjà bien trop de monde au squat. Trend a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus accepter qui que ce soit ! On ne sait même pas si elle en valait la pei…

En un instant, la rousse s'est trouvée face à elle.

- Carla, un mutant en danger, on lui vient en aide. Pas question de le laisser se faire avoir par ces satanés Skinheads, même si sa mutation n'est pas offensive. C'était valable pour toi lorsque Alan t'a sauvé la peau.

Regards noirs. Les mecs du groupe n'ont pas l'air de vouloir interférer. Nous reprenons notre marche que lorsque Carla finit par détourner le regard. Au bout d'un moment, je brise le silence :

- Mon nom est Jordan.

- Jordan, ce sac est peut-être à toi, dit Ben. Je l'ai trouvé dans un coin de la chambre.

Il me tend mon sac à dos. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête et l'enfile sur mon épaule. Nous arrivons bientôt devant un bâtiment, désaffecté même si nous sommes encore proches du centre ville. Ce doit être une ancienne usine de fabrication au vu de sa largeur. Partout sur les murs extérieurs, à la hauteur qu'une main peut atteindre, des tags parcourent les murs. Les façades couvertes de peinture sont envahies par le lierre, grimpant jusqu'aux fenêtres barricadées. L'immeuble est collé à un chantier visiblement abandonné et jouxte un grand parking de stationnement. Aucun signe de vie à l'intérieur, et pourtant le petit groupe m'entraîne vers une double porte en fer, fermée de l'intérieur et couverte de signatures et de visages peinturlurés.

Ben frappe la porte de gauche de deux coups, celle de droite d'un coup, puis deux coups ensembles et encore deux coups sur celle de gauche. Une ouverture que je n'avais pas soupçonnée glisse devant ses yeux, qui rencontrent une autre paire d'yeux vigilants.

- On a une nouvelle, murmure Ben.

J'entends une sorte de ricanement derrière. Puis la porte s'ouvre juste assez pour nous laisser passer un par un.


	7. Chapter 7

J'entre la dernière. Celui qui nous a ouverts me suit du regard, un demi-sourire plaqué sur le visage. Je n'aime pas la manière dont il me reluque.

Je l'entends appeler l'un de ses amis mais je n'ai pas l'occasion de m'y affairer, reportant toute mon attention sur l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le rez-de-chaussée est un vaste espace, presque entièrement tapissé de matelas occupés par des gens qui sont visiblement jeunes, plus ou moins mon âge. Partout sur les murs, des tags parcourent toutes les surfaces. Il y a en a de toutes les couleurs, de la simple petite signature au tigre géant qui se dresse sur un pan entier de l'un des murs.

Le petit groupe, précédé par Carla m'emmène vers un escalier en béton collé à un mur, tout juste assez large pour une personne. Je traverse les rangées de matelas sommaires en évitant les regards curieux, parfois suspects, et un nuage de murmures s'élève après mon passage.

L'escalier conduit vers l'étage, ou plutôt une surface de béton de la moitié de la surface du rez-de-chaussée, abruptement ouverte ; du bord, ceux qui sont au-dessus peuvent voir tout ce qui se passe en dessous. Le fond de l'étage reste néanmoins dans le noir, l'obscurité là-bas étant plus dense que la lumière nasillarde des lampes à halogène.

Il y a moins de matelas en haut, et un semblant de mobilier. Moins de personnes, aussi. Elles dévisagent le groupe comme si elles s'attendaient à ce qu'il annonce quelque chose. Une voix distincte se fait finalement entendre parmi les échos.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Des matelas, de la nourriture ? N'importe quoi qui puisse nous servir ?

Carla se précipite vers la personne qui vient de parler. Un garçon dans la vingtaine, les traits tirés mais les yeux perçants. Sans doute le meneur du squat. Ce que Carla lui chuchote à l'oreille n'a pas l'air de lui plaire du tout. Son regard se plante dans le mien.

- Non, répond Elisa en s'avançant d'un pas. Mais on a trouvé quelqu'un.

- Je vois ça, grince-t-il.

- On l'a trouvée entre les mains des Skinheads, reprend Alan. Elle allait se faire tuer.

Comme le son d'une détonation étouffée. En un éclair, le gars a disparu dans un nuage de volutes noires étranges, et est réapparu à quelques centimètres d'Alan. Il se penche sur lui.

- On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui fait tourner la maison ici. T'as pas remarqué qu'on était en rupture de matelas ? Tu veux peut-être lui donner le tien.

Je jette un regard assassin à Carla, qui m'ignore en cachant un sourire en coin derrière sa main. Un silence étrangement pesant tombe sur tout l'étage. Mais Alan n'est pas du tout impressionné :

- C'est toi-même qui as dit qu'on sauvait tous les mutants que l'on pouvait sauver. Arrête de faire ton numéro.

Pendant quelques secondes, la tension est palpable. Puis le téléporteur se redresse d'un coup, soudain plus détendu. Le reste des gens présents se relaxent aussi soudainement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ce gars est schizophrène.

- T'as raison ! dit-il presque gaiement. C'était pour effrayer notre nouvelle venue.

Je hausse les sourcils. Lui continue, sans toutefois me regarder :

- Tout le monde m'appelle Flash. Je suis plus ou moins celui qui prend en main cet endroit. On peut peut-être te dégoter un matelas si tu peux nous être d'un quelconque utilité. Est-ce que c'est le cas ?

Il n'a tourné la tête pour me regarder qu'au moment où il a posé sa question, dont je ne saisis pas le sens. C'est Ben, juste derrière moi qui m'éclaire.

- Il veut savoir si ta mutation est offensive. Si tu peux te défendre, attaquer en cas de besoin.

Je prends une profonde inspiration. Leur dire ? Ne pas leur dire ? De toute façon, je ne peux dormir qu'ici. Et je suis entourée de gens comme moi. Leur dire ?

- Je pense que oui, répondis-je, sourcils froncés.

- Parfait ! Attends un peu, et tu vas nous montrer ce que tu sais faire.

Il se lève, suivi par les autres, et se poste juste au bord de la surface en béton, surplombant tous ceux qui se trouvent en bas.

- Rassemblement !

- Pourquoi c'est lui le chef de cet endroit ? soufflé-je à Ben.

En bas, les autres se sont assis sur leur matelas et ont levé la tête, prêts à écouter.

- Ce soir nous accueillons une nouvelle mutante, mais avant cela, il serait utile que je rappelle les règles fondamentales du squat.

Son père est celui qui possède cet endroit, me répond Ben. Lui est le mutant le plus puissant ici, il sait quoi faire dans les situations graves. C'est un bon leader, même s'il a l'air un peu d'un schizophrène au premier abord.

- La première règle du squat est : il est interdit de parler du squat. La seconde règle du squat est : il est interdit de parler du squat. Troisième règle du squat : il est INTERDIT de parler du squat. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez toujours pas compris, l'anonymat est la seule chose du nous protège des Skinhead, en fait c'est pour ça que vous vivez sur des matelas dégueulasses sans eau courante ni toilettes. La quatrième règle du squat est que le squat est seulement un endroit pour dormir. Pour la bouffe, l'hygiène, les jeux vidéos : c'est vous qui vous démerdez. Cinquième règle du squat : pas de violence sur mon territoire, vous faites ce que vous voulez dehors du moment que ça ne mette pas tout le monde dans la merde. Sixième règle : n'emmerdez pas trop votre voisin avec votre mutation ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous pourriez ne pas vous réveiller le lendemain. Je rappelle aussi que mon père donne toujours des cours de boxe s'il y a de nouveaux volontaires.

Pas de réponse. Certains baillent, d'autres sont retournés à leurs occupations.

- A présent, voici notre nouvel arrivant !

Les têtes se redressent. Je me sens poussée en avant, marche jusqu'au bord bétonné. Flash me fait signe d'approcher, me présente face à la vingtaine de mutants qui me fixe.

- Voici…

- Jordan.

- Jordan. Montre nous donc ce que tu sais faire.

En bas, certains des mutants se lèvent. Tous ont l'air bien plus intéressés par cette partie là du rassemblement. C'est apparemment un rite pour chaque nouveau venu de se donner en spectacle.

Je lâche mon sac, enlève mon sweat qui était le seul vêtement qui emprisonnait mes ailes. Des sifflements me parviennent aux oreilles lorsque je me retrouve en débardeur, auxquels je n'hésite pas à répondre par mon majeur. Des rires fusent, mais bientôt c'est le silence. Ils attendent tous de voir.

Je déploie lentement mes ailes. D'abord en hauteur, puis je les étire de chaque côté de mon buste. Pour une fois que j'ai la place de faire ça, j'en profite. Une clameur se fait entendre, et d'autres sifflements. Je ferme les yeux parce que tout ça n'a rien d'admirable. Au contraire, ce sont des erreurs de la nature que je montre.

Je replie mes ailes. Je montre mes mains, les ergots de mes ongles, puis je les fais chauffer. Les autres mutants ont la même réaction, de exclamations de surprise et des regards excités et admiratifs. La voix de Ben, derrière moi, dit à quelqu'un d'autre : « Tu penses toujours qu'on aurait pas dû la sauver ? »

Je fais volte-face. A côté de lui, Carla n'a plus le même visage hargneux mais une nouvelle expression, comme… de la jalousie. Il y a un grand vide derrière moi, tout le monde s'est reculé. C'est Flash qui s'avance en premier, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage :

- Ce sera tout ? Parfait, conclut-il. Parfait ! parfait. Tony, trouve lui un matelas et installe-là dans un coin en bas. Un coin bien. Disposez !

Le Tony, un garçon d'à peine quinze ans surprenant par sa petite taille, déniche un matelas dans le coin sombre au fond de l'étage, et me fait signe de le suivre en bas. Je remets mon sweat, mais avant que je n'aie pu esquisser un geste vers l'escalier, quelqu'un derrière moi me presse le bras. Je tourne la tête : c'est Elisa. Elle me sourit d'une manière un peu forcée, comme gentille mais résignée, et me murmure :

- Bienvenue au squat.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Désolée pour le retard... voilà deux fois plus de texte pour me racheter ! Dites moi si l'histoire vous plaît, ou si vous avez comme moi l'impression que tout ça manque un peu d'action... Enjoy !**

* * *

Le matelas atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit de couverture qui tombe à plat. Tony l'a balancé dans le coin le plus reculé de l'usine. Il me lance un sourire, qui me donne l'espace d'un instant un frisson glacé. Puis il fait demi-tour, rejoint un groupe de gars un peu plus loin.

Du bout du pied, je pousse le matelas pour le caler contre les deux murs perpendiculaires. Je laisse tomber mon sac, m'affale sur le matelas. Je ne me sens pas fatiguée. Mes oreilles captent le moindre son, la moindre conversation dans tout le périmètre et, après le court silence qui a suivi mon passage, je ne suis pas déçue de ce que j'entends.

_« J'avais encore jamais vu ça. Tu penses qu'elle peut voler ? »_

_ « Elle va rejoindre quel groupe ? Les barbares ? »_

_ « Non, je ne pense pas… peut-être plutôt les physiques… »_

_ « Avec la tête qu'elle arborait, dans une semaine à tout casser elle est en haut avec Flash et ses mages. »_

J'ai fermé les yeux pour me concentrer sur la conversation se tenant à l'étage. C'est la voix de Flash que je cherche, mais je tombe sur celle de Carla avec un autre garçon :

_« Demain on l'emmène au cours de boxe, on va voir comment elle se débrouille au corps à corps... »_

_ « Elle pourrait être très forte, avec ces ailes gigantesques… »_

_ « Il reste du beurre de cacahuète ? »_

_ « Tais toi ! »_ Je suis sûre que celle-là s'est entendue dans toute l'usine, même de ceux qui n'ont pas une super ouïe. _« Tu t'occupes d'elle, et souviens toi, c'est à toi qu'appartient le contrôle de cette usi… »_

- Tu es contrariée.

Je sursaute. Je n'ai même pas entendu venir la personne avant d'entendre sa voix à moins de deux mètres de moi. C'est une petite fille, avec un si joli visage que ses cheveux en bataille ne parviennent pas à gâcher sa beauté. Ses joues rondes, souvenir de sa tendre enfance contrastent profondément avec ses yeux, que l'on jurerait contenir toute la sagesse du monde. Ils sont à la fois tristes, fatigués et encore pleinement curieux. Ce sont les yeux d'une femme de cinquante ans, alors que son corps est celui d'une fillette de dix ans.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi sans me quitter du regard.

- Je m'appelle Sarah, dit-elle avec un minuscule sourire. J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux.

Sans en demander la permission, sans peur ni hésitation, elle saisit une mèche de mes cheveux noirs, en compare la couleur avec ses propres cheveux châtains.

Je ne me sens ni nerveuse, ni contrariée par sa présence, comme je le serai d'habitude avec qui que ce soit qui m'approcherait. Je ne sais comment, elle parvient seulement à m'adoucir, à me détendre.

- Sarah ? demandé-je doucement. Comment savais-tu que j'étais contrariée ?

- Je le sentais.

Elle lâche mes cheveux et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Quand je me concentre ou quand c'est très fort, je ressens les émotions des autres.

Cette petite doit être la plus jeune des réfugiés. Elle possède une aptitude bien lourde à porter : ressentir les joies et les peines. Ça doit être insupportable de percevoir toute la douleur contenue dans cet endroit. Je comprends maintenant mieux la profonde maturité de ses yeux.

- Tes ailes aussi sont très belles, continue-t-elle. Noires, comme celle d'un ange.

_Un ange de la mort,_ pensé-je amèrement.

- Dis-moi Sarah, qui sont ces types là-bas ?

Je désigne du menton celui qui m'a porté mon matelas, Tony, et sa bande de garçons habillés comme s'ils voulaient imiter des motards. Parmi eux se trouvent le garçon qui nous a ouvert la porte tout à l'heure, et qui m'a suivie du regard. Ils tournent comme des abeilles autour d'un type, l'air plus âgé mais tout aussi bête. Le garçon en question arbore fièrement une imposante paire de cornes de bœuf, une sur chaque côté de sa tête. Rien qu'en l'observant de loin, on voit que ces cornes le rendent sûr de lui, vaillant. A mes yeux, arrogant.

- Eux ? reprend Sarah de sa petite voix toute fluette. Entre nous, on les appelle les barbares. Ils sont violents et provocateurs. Ils aiment se battre et en mettre plein la figure, mais c'est parce qu'ils ont eux-mêmes beaucoup souffert. Tous, sans exception mais c'est Trend, le type aux cornes qui a connu le plus dur.

Je la sens se crisper toute entière à côté de moi. Les émotions dont elle est témoin doivent souvent être très violentes. Je m'en veux de lui avoir posé cette question. Je cherche à changer de sujet, mais ne trouve rien d'autre à dire.

Une main se pose doucement sur l'épaule de Sarah. Ben la couve du regard.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Sarah, dit-il doucement.

La petite hoche la tête, et s'éloigne en me lançant un dernier sourire. Je lève la tête vers Ben.

- Merci.

Je ne sais pas si je le remercie de m'avoir sortie de cette situation embarrassante ou de m'avoir secourue avec ses amis. Ben s'assoit à l'autre bout du matelas, faisant attention à laisser un peu de distance entre lui et moi :

- C'était normal. En fait, tu as eu beaucoup de chance qu'on t'aie trouvée, avec Alan avec nous qui plus est. On sort presque jamais le soir, à cause de la guérilla.

J'avais commencé à enlever mes chaussures, mais je relève la tête, piquée par la curiosité.

- La guérilla ?

- Elle dure depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Des types, violents et armés qui font la loi eux-mêmes et qui nous traquent sans merci. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont d'ailleurs au squat à cause d'eux, ce sont souvent des amis qui dénoncent ou des familles qui ont peur...

Le dégoût me donne tout d'un coup le vertige. Cet endroit constitue le salut des monstres que nous sommes, alors que la plupart d'entre nous n'ont rien demandé, n'ont rien fait. Ben continue, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps :

- Les autorités ne font rien, ils préfèrent leur laisser le sale boulot. On doit se cacher, on vit du mieux qu'on peut. Et avec mon groupe, on survit pas si mal.

- Et c'est quoi, ton... groupe ? demandé-je, pressée de changer de sujet.

- Elisa, Lucy, Doyle et moi. Même si Elisa se la joue parfois loup solitaire.

Il me désigne de la tête ce qui me semble être Lucy et Doyle, une petite brune à l'air timide, et un grand garçon blond à côté d'elle.

- On n'a pas vraiment de nom, comme les barbares ou les physiques, c'est pas comme si on en cherchait un.

Il rit un peu, puis continue derechef :

- Comme c'est nous qui t'avons trouvée, la tradition veut que ça soit nous qui te fassions découvrir la ville et nos moyens de survie. Mais si tu veux rester seule ou rejoindre un autre groupe, libre à toi.

Je voudrais continuer seule mais c'est bien trop dangereux. Même si je préfère la technique du loup solitaire, je dois admettre – avec contrariété – que je dois d'abord apprendre à survivre avant de me lancer en solo. L'offre de Ben est légitime : apprendre au loup à chasser. Il me propose simplement, avec son groupe de me montrer comment il survit. Je ne lui devrais rien pour ça. Je le sonde du regard pour y trouver un calcul ou une quelconque hypocrisie, mais je ne trouve absolument rien. Je hoche lentement la tête.

- C'est d'accord.

Ben me gratifie d'un léger sourire. Il m'annonce ensuite sur la journée de demain : lever de bonne heure, tour en ville. Et en fin d'après-midi, cours de boxe. Il se lève et s'éloigne lorsque j'évoque une dernière chose qui a éveillé ma curiosité tout à l'heure.

- Ben ? Tu as dit qu'Alan vous avait servi tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il... sait faire ?

Je ne m'en veux pas de l'indiscrétion de ma question. Je ne connais aucun pouvoir des personnes ici présentes – hormis celui de Flash –, alors que je me suis moi-même dévoilée aux yeux de tous. Je m'attends tout de même à ce que Ben ignore ma question, mais ce dernier sourit une nouvelle fois. Il jette un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui et me répond :

- Trouve-le dans la pièce, tu verras bien.

Je suis la direction qu'il a prise avec son regard. En cherchant un moment, je trouve la silhouette longue et maigre d'Alan, allongée sur un matelas, à côté d'Elisa étendue dans l'autre sens. Cette dernière lit un livre ouvert côté de ses pieds, qui rayonnent d'une lumière qui ne vient de nulle part ailleurs que de son corps. La même lumière qui nous avait aveuglés dans la chambre du motel. Alan lit aussi un livre, et en éclaire les pages avec son nez. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire.

Je jette un coup d'œil au reste du squat. La plupart des gens, une quarantaine au total dort déjà. Les minces interstices des fenêtres barricadées et les ouvertures à barreaux dans les murs ne laissent passer aucune lumière, seulement la noirceur de la nuit. Je m'étend sur mon matelas, regarde le mur tagué qui se dresse à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais pas vu avant, mais sur toute la largeur de mon matelas se tient une fille faite de peinture, comme attachée au mur avec du gros scotch et un bandeau dans la bouche. Ses yeux, immenses de peur et brillants de pleurs implorent en silence. Elle est ici pour toujours.

* * *

Lucy est d'un naturel très discret. Elle ne parle pas, ou très peu quand elle se tient près de Doyle, ne sourit presque jamais et se déplace comme une ombre. Doyle, quant à lui est plus avenant, plus bavard. Sa voix change constamment d'intonation, sans que je puisse savoir comment il s'y prend.

Elisa n'est pas avec nous pour notre tour en ville. Elle a décidé d'arpenter les toits des immeubles. Sarah, en revanche nous accompagne.

Nous arpentons des rues de plus en plus larges au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignons du squat. Le centre ville est tout près – néanmoins, Ben nous fait faire de longs détours, pour arriver au bout de trente minutes à un endroit que j'aurai pu parcourir en trente secondes en volant.

L'air est automnal, emprunt de la fraîcheur matinale. Il n'y a pas grand-monde dans les rues, les gens normaux étant en train de travailler ou, pour ceux de notre âge, au lycée. En chemin, je me permets de demander depuis combien de temps chaque membre du groupe fait partie du squat.

- Trois mois, répond Lucy.

- Quatre, rajoute Doyle.

- Six mois, dit Ben. J'ai en quelque sorte créé ce groupe, enfin... nous survivons ensemble.

Je reporte mon regard sur Sarah, qui n'a pas répondu. Comme si elle l'avait senti, elle lève la tête vers moi, me faisant rencontrer ses yeux verts tout tristes.

- Un an.

Ah oui.

S'ensuit un silence étrange. Nous marchons sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Ben s'arrête au coin d'une rue.

- On est un peu plus loin de la rue de ton hôtel, Jordan, et un peu plus tranquilles aussi, parce que le QG des Skinheads est encore loin derrière.

Il montre l'autre bout de la rue du pouce.

- Derrière ce coin, il y a un distributeur d'argent. On va te montrer comment on fait pour obtenir du liquide, m'explique-t-il avant de s'adresser au reste du groupe. Les gars, vous savez quoi faire. Jordan, reste à ma gauche pour ne gêner personne. On y va.

Le petit groupe s'engage dans la rue. Il y a effectivement un distributeur électronique d'argent à moins de cinq mètres, devant lequel se poste bientôt Ben, encadré par Doyle et par Lucy. Sarah est allée s'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin, regardant sereinement autour d'elle.

Je me poste à la gauche de Ben. La caméra à sa droite est cachée par la tête blonde de Doyle, ne pouvant pas filmer nos visages.

Il n'y a pas un chat dans la rue. Je pose les yeux sur l'écran tranquille du distributeur qui demande sagement une carte. Ben approche sa main de la fente qui les avale.

Sa main se transforme. Trois de ses doigts s'aplatissent et s'allongent, perdent leurs ongles et leurs plis pour se donner l'allure d'une carte couleur chair. L'objet, les doigts toujours attachés à la main, s'insèrent dans la fente et sont avalés comme une carte bancaire.

Je fixe, fascinée, la main de Ben toujours collée au distributeur. L'écran de fonction vacille, demande un code avant de passer directement au retrait d'argent. Ben a les sourcils froncés. Lucy s'agite un peu à côté d'elle, mais il n'y fait pas attention.

- Il y a un groupe de jeunes qui arrivent, chuchote-t-elle. Je les entends, ils sont à deux rues.

Ben ne semble pas l'entendre. Le distributeur lâche une liasse de billets, dont s'empare Doyle.

- Skinhead ? demande-t-il.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Il parlent de skateboard.

Même moi qui ai l'ouïe affûtée, je ne les ai pas encore entendus. Maintenant que je me concentre, je peux percevoir des conversations venir de quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Deux autres liasses sortent, avant que Ben ne retire ses doigts. Nous nous détournons, Doyle le dernier, comme si de rien n'était. Je fais un signe de tête à Sarah, qui nous rejoint en trottinant.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais fait attraper ? demandé-je.

- On ne prend jamais deux fois le même, répond Ben. Et Lucy nous prévient dès que quelqu'un s'approche.

Nous faisons le tour de la ville. Doyle donne l'impression d'en avoir le plan imprimé dans la tête. Il connaît toutes les rues, toutes les recoins. C'est Lucy qui, en revanche, annonce si l'endroit est souvent visité par les Skinhead ou non.

Le soleil a atteint son zénith alors que nous n'avons pas parcouru la moitié de la ville. Les rues se sont peu à peu remplies de monde, mais personne ne fait réellement attention à nous. Ce n'est pas difficile de se fondre dans la masse, alors que si les gens autour de nous savaient, ils nous cracheraient dessus.

Ben emmène le groupe à un petit magasin discret, se révélant faire bar et restaurant rapide. Nous traversons la terrasse, et je reconnais quelques visages du squat qui me regardent également. Certains hochent poliment la tête mais je ne leur répond pas, trop surprise d'en voir autant d'un coup.

Hommes, femmes, lycéens et mutants sont en train de déjeuner dans la pièce principale. Doyle et Ben s'installent au bar dans le brouhaha ambiant, faisant mine de s'y accouder. Le barman, peut-être bien le propriétaire des lieux au vu de son âge, leur lance un grand sourire.

- Voilà mes meilleurs clients ! Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- On te présente notre nouvelle, Jordan, dit Ben en me désignant du menton. Elle est arrivée hier. Jordan, voici Memphis, celui qui a l'immense honneur de remplir nos estomacs.

Je hoche la tête dans sa direction.

- Ravissante, commente Memphis sans se départir de son sourire. Est-ce qu'elle compte rester ? Les temps deviennent durs pour nous mutants sans défense...

- On sait se défendre, rétorque Elisa que je viens de remarquer, sa tignasse rousse soudainement apparue aux côtés de Doyle. Mais fais attention à toi Memphis, le bruit court sur ton cas et j'ai peur que les Skinhead rappliquent un jour ou l'autre chez toi.

Memphis hausse les épaules, mais son sourire a disparu lorsqu'Elisa a prononcé le nom du gang d'anti-mutants.

- Je ne suis qu'un vieux mutant qui gagne honnêtement sa vie. Même table que d'habitude pour vous ?

Une fois installés dans un coin tranquille dans l'une des salles annexes, Doyle rapporte à Elisa les activités de la matinée. On nous apporte des boissons « offertes par le chef », qui finissent de détendre l'ambiance.

- Que font tous les autres gens du squat de leur journée ? demandé-je. Je n'en ai vu aucun en ville, sauf ici.

- C'est rare de ne pas en croiser en se baladant, s'étonne Elisa. La plupart d'entre eux reste au squat, d'autres se baladent comme vous aujourd'hui mais c'est dangereux. Sinon, certains se trouvent un coin tranquille bien caché, ou quelque chose à faire de ses journées, comme moi.

- Personnellement, je deviendrai fou si je restais dans cet endroit vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, souffle Ben.

- Nous aussi on a notre cachette, me dit Sarah. On te la montrera demain, Jordan. Enfin... si tu restes.

A présent, tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Je souris à Sarah, et hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Cela semble satisfaire la petite fille.

Les plats arrivent. Ce sont des assiettes très simples, hamburgers et steaks frites, et pourtant c'est délicieux. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis une éternité.

- Comment cette guérilla a commencé ? je me permets de demander au milieu du repas.

A ma grande surprise, c'est Lucy qui prend la parole pour répondre :

- C'était il y a deux ans. La tension devenait critique entre les mutants et la population de Denver comme partout ailleurs, et chaque camp accusait l'autre de délits et de crimes racistes. Et puis un mutant a cambriolé une bijouterie et s'est fait tirer dessus. Pour le venger, ses acolytes mutants ont aussitôt tué le bijoutier. Ç'a a été la goutte d'eau. Le gang s'est formé peu après et s'est mis à nous traquer sans merci. Beaucoup de mutants sont morts au début, quand des familles se sont mises à jeter leurs enfant mutants dehors et qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. Puis Flash et son père ont fondé le squat. Avec les tous premiers membres, ils chassaient les Skinhead, cela donnait lieu à de sanglantes guérillas dans tous les recoins de la ville. Presque à chaque fois, ça finissait mal pour les mutants. Au bout de quelques mois, les Skinhead en sont presque arrivés à découvrir l'emplacement du squat, et Flash a fini par interdire les batailles avec les Skinhead. Seul le nom de guérilla est resté.

C'est la tirade la plus longue que j'ai jamais entendue de Lucy. Sarah, à côté de moi réprime un frisson. Nous plongeons lentement dans nos desserts qui viennent tout juste d'arriver.

- On est tous arrivés après ici, dit Ben. On n'a pas connu ça.

- Je vais payer et commander les sandwichs, annonce Doyle en décollant de sa chaise.

- Les choses allaient un peu mieux jusqu'à il y a un mois, reprend Ben. Après l'appel de Magnéto à la télévision, beaucoup d'entre nous sont partis. Faire la révolution, et tout le tralala. Les quarts des Skinhead se sont aussitôt renforcés.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas partis, vous ?

Doyle hausse les épaules.

- Ça servait à rien. Je veux dire, cette histoire s'est mal terminée et c'était certain ! On ne change pas... les mentalités comme ça.

Je me rends compte que je serai partie si j'avais vu cet extrait à la télévision à temps. J'aurai été tellement en rage à cause de mon enfance gâchée, j'aurai eu la volonté de tout changer par la force de mes griffes et de mes ailes. Et ça se serait certainement mal terminé pour moi. En fait, si l'occasion se présentait à nouveau aujourd'hui, je n'hésiterai pas : je foncerai. Pourquoi pas eux ? Ils ont peut-être moins souffert que moi...

- Les choses vont un peu mieux maintenant, rajoute Lucy. Comme...

_ Comme l'orage avant la tempête_, pensé-je.

Doyle revient avec un sac plastique à la main et les poches moins lourdes. Nous partons du restaurant, en saluant Memphis au passage. Le propriétaire, en train de nettoyer des verres nous lance un large sourire.

Dès que nous sommes sortis, Elisa saute habilement par-dessus un mur et disparaît comme un chat. Nous continuons notre visite de la ville tout en discutant. Cela nous prend tout le reste de l'après-midi d'en faire entièrement le tour. Nous passons à une rue près du QG des Skinhead, histoire de me montrer l'endroit. En passant la tête de l'autre côté du coin d'un bâtiment, j'aperçois des dizaines d'hommes tous en noir, fourmillant devant l'entrée d'un immeuble assez imposant. Ils fument, ils rient grassement, ils discutent uniquement de mutants – d'après ce que j'entends, ils débattent des différents moyens d'en tuer. Le Skinhead qui est venu à la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel la veille est là ; à ma grande surprise, le jeune que j'ai brûlé au visage aussi. Je ne l'ai pas raté : la brûlure lui parcourt la joue gauche sur tout sa longueur. Je n'ai pas le temps de le détailler plus longtemps ; les garçons me tirent en arrière.

- Faut pas rester ici, presse Ben. En plus, on va être en retard.

- En retard pour quoi ? demandé-je alors que nous nous remettons rapidement en chemin.

- Pour le cours de boxe, pardi ! lance Doyle, sourire aux lèvres.


	9. Chapter 9

L'endroit paraît terriblement lugubre. Je m'y sens bien. Derrière un grand bâtiment situé en périphérie de la ville, on s'enfonce dans un escalier au recoins moisis qui nous mène sous terre. Lucy et Ben ne sont pas restés, je ne suis qu'avec Doyle. Ce dernier tape un code sur la porte en ferraille, et nous entrons dans un tout autre univers.

La superficie de l'unique salle est immense : elle s'étale sur toute la longueur du bâtiment sous lequel nous nous trouvons. J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans un film de Mohamed Ali aux dimensions surnaturelles : plafond bas, néons jaunes, une dizaine de rings de boxe et surtout, partout, des mutations. D'un côté, des mains en pierre ou des cornes qui déchiquettent les sacs de frappe, de l'autre, une électricité rouge qui monte de l'un des rings en une colonne grésillante pour disparaître en parcourant le plafond. Une odeur de transpiration et de cuir humide m'emplit le nez.

Il n'y a que des mutants dans la pièce, et seulement des membres du squat. Parmi la quinzaine de jeunes présents, je reconnais tous les gros durs du groupe de barbares, Trend et sa petite troupe. Une fille aux cheveux violets s'est apparemment jointe à eux, le collant comme un chewing-gum. Elisa est aussi déjà là, boxant un punching-ball dans son coin.

Au milieu des halètements et des bruits de coups, je perçois une grosse respiration à quelques mètres de moi. En faisant volte-face, je croise le regard d'un homme dans la cinquantaine, en train de discuter avec Doyle et de me dévisager en même temps.

- Mon fils m'a parlé de toi, Jordan, m'annonce-t-il. Approche, montre.

J'hésite. Après tout, ce type a beau être l'entraîneur de ce lieu, le père de Flash et le propriétaire du squat, je n'aime pas me montrer devant n'importe qui.

En deux pas, l'homme m'a rejointe, le regard dur.

- Écoute gamine, je gagne pas mon pain ici, j'entraîne les mutants comme toi pour qu'ils puissent se protéger, c'est tout. Tu crois qu'ils sont gênés d'utiliser leurs mutation ici ? raille-t-il en me montrant l'ensemble des rings. Non, c'est leur seule force. J'ai entendu dire que ton truc pouvait être utile pendant un corps à corps, alors tu me montres ou tu apprends à faire sans, mais ce sera un beau gâchis. C'est toi qui vois.

Je respire lentement, un grand coup, lui lance un regard noir et me déshabille. Une fois mes ailes à l'air libre, l'homme me détaille de la tête aux pieds avec un air songeur.

- Elles sont beaucoup trop grandes pour que tu les utilises ici, se renfrogne-t-il. Il te faudra être en plein air pour que tu t'entraînes vraiment avec. Pour l'instant, tu restes au sol et tu apprends les mouvements basiques.

- C'est tout ? m'enquis-je, les sourcils froncés.

- Non, autre chose : ici, tout le monde m'appelle Coach.

Il se détourne pour aller voir un autre mutant, qui lui montre ses mains percées d'épines et lui demande comment les exploiter. Je sais que je ne suis pas la seule dont il faut s'occuper, et que personne ne sera aux petits soins pour moi. Ça me fait en revanche mal de ne pas pouvoir prouver que je peux me débrouiller toute seule comme depuis toujours. J'ai besoin d'apprendre à me battre, et quand je saurais parfaitement me défendre, je mettrai la pâtée à ces Skinheads, ailes ou non.

Le cours commence. Coach répartit les mutants dans trois groupes de niveaux différents – débutant, amateur et qualifié –, et passe dans chaque groupe faire ses démonstrations.

Je me retrouve bien évidemment dans le groupe de niveau 1, avec trois autres mutants qui en savent déjà un peu plus que moi. Doyle et deux membres des barbares se trouvent au niveau 2 et Trend et ses autres acolytes au niveau 3. A ma grande surprise, Elisa s'entraîne également au 3.

Les mouvements de base ne sont pas difficiles à apprendre. Il faut les répéter en boucle pour les maîtriser. Coach m'enseigne le latéral droit et gauche et le mouvement de repli, que je n'ai pas de mal à reproduire. Il me conseille de répéter ceux-là pour aujourd'hui, et de s'attaquer à la suite demain. J'alterne donc, cinquante mouvements de l'un, cinquante de l'autre, et ainsi de suite.

Au beau milieu de la séance, Flash, que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant, se met à apparaître n'importe où sur les rings où s'entraînent les mutants, et à frapper où bon lui semble. Cela me semble être un bon test des réflexes, mais il n'essaie pas une seule fois sur moi, pas même seulement d'apparaître à côté de moi.

Contrairement à ce que je redoutais, je ne me fatigue pas rapidement. Ou alors, je ne sens pas mes muscles s'endolorir. Je trouve un certain plaisir à taper dans ce sac, comme si je frappais... comme si je frappais qui, d'ailleurs ? Les Skinhead, mes parents, le Président... ? Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées. Je ne frappe personne, je me défoule seulement.

Mes gants sont chauds et moites. On n'entend dans la vaste salle que les bruits de coups sur le cuir, les directives de Coach et le claquement retentissant des téléportations de Flash. Je me sens me détacher de mon corps, à force de donner des coups sans en ressentir les effets physiques. L'espace d'un instant, les latérales me libèrent des pensées sombres qui m'emprisonnaient sans que je ne m'en sois rendue compte.

Coup de sifflet retentissant. Je sors de ma transe, presque surprise d'avoir pris autant de plaisir en débutant le sport.

- On commence les tournois ! crie Coach.

Un vent d'excitation balaie la pièce entière. Les trois autres débutants quittent aussitôt le ring pour aller participer. Je ne ferai pas le poids en match avec ce que je viens d'acquérir de ce premier entraînement, je reste donc seule avec mon sac de frappe, regardant le tournoi de loin.

Il y a en réalité deux tournois : un où l'on peut se battre avec ses mutations, et l'autre dans lequel les pouvoirs sont interdits. Celui avec les capacités est bien plus intéressant. Le hasard des matchs donne parfois lieu à des inégalités ; certains déclarent même forfait avant d'avoir commencé. Mais les combats les plus impressionnants sont ceux qui opposent deux pouvoirs à la puissance équivalente : la lumière aveuglante d'Alan contre de la super vitesse, ou des fils à longueur indéterminée pratiques pour étrangler contre l'étrange électricité rouge, le tout mêlé aux techniques de combat. Le gagnant est donné par forfait. Elisa se débrouille bien, faisant bondir ses adversaires au contact de sa peau – sa mutation doit agir au niveau du toucher. Doyle peut reproduire n'importe quel son à la perfection : il imite le claquement incessant d'une mitraillette et les rugissements d'explosions pour déconcentrer son adversaire.

Peu de matchs sont donnés contre Trend. Sur le tableau, ce dernier monte en demi-finale sans avoir à disputer un seul combat. Pour la demi-finale, il se bat contre celui qui manipule l'électricité rouge : les éclairs le touchent mais ne semblent pas le déstabiliser, et il renverse le garçon avec une force colossale. Son adversaire retombe sur le sol sans bouger davantage.

- C'est pratiquement toujours Trend qui gagne.

Je détourne les yeux, pour trouver Elisa en train de monter sur mon ring. Elle est annoncée quatrième du classement sur dix et n'a plus de combat. Je la sens s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Cette force herculéenne, ça fait partie de ce que le gène mutant lui a donné. Il affirme ne pas pouvoir mesurer sa force, même pour le tournoi sans mutations. Cette énergie lui permet de contrer certaines des autres mutations qui agissent sur lui... comme l'électricité de tout à l'heure, ou ce que je peux faire moi.

Elle touche mon bras. Ses doigts passent de glacés à brûlants en l'espace de quelques secondes. J'ai un mouvement de recul.

- Je peux seulement aller de zéro à cent degrés, et cela ne suffit pas contre lui, marmonne-t-elle en retirant sa main.

- Il n'y a personne capable de le battre ?

Je pense à mes ailes, mes griffes, le feu de mes mains.

- Si, Flash, répond-elle alors que le mutant en question monte sur le ring pour la finale. Trend est plus sensible aux pouvoirs qui ne font pas directement effet sur son corps.

Tout le monde, y compris les autres mutants du tournoi et Coach, se sont réunis autour du ring lorsque l'unique tintement de cloche retentit. Trend assène un coup de poing qui retombe dans des volutes noires, et reçoit un coup à la tête qui le fait seulement grimacer. Il se retourne assez rapidement pour toucher Flash d'un coup de pied au buste, et le téléporteur disparaît alors qu'il tombe en arrière. Il réapparaît en hauteur, atterrissant sur les épaules de Trend avant de se renverser en arrière pour l'entraîner dans sa chute. Trend atterrit lourdement sur le ventre, parvient à agripper la cheville de Flash qui s'évapore entre ses mains. Le téléporteur entreprend ensuite de disparaître et de réapparaître à une seconde d'intervalle, frappant Trend de tous les côtés. Ce dernier ne semble pas réagir aux coups, plongé dans une intense concentration.

- Mais Trend est malin, grogne Elisa à côté de moi. A force de se battre contre Flash, il a appris à anticiper l'endroit où il va apparaître.

Sans prévenir, Trend pivote et frappe dans le vide, une fraction de seconde avant que Flash n'y apparaisse. Le téléporteur se prend l'uppercut de plein fouet, dans les côtes. Il se retrouve au sol, le souffle coupé. Sans attendre plus, Coach annonce la victoire par forfait.

Les acclamations viennent seulement des membres du groupe barbare présents ; les autres mutants doivent en avoir assez de toujours voir Trend gagner. J'entends Elisa soupirer à côté de moi.

- Il serait le parfait petit mutant s'il n'avait pas ce caractère violent et sans pitié.

_Facile à dire._ Je repense à Sarah qui a pu percevoir ses émotions. Lui et ses cornes ont dû en voir de toutes les couleurs, impossible de ressortir de ces expériences inchangé. Je regarde Trend, qui fixe avec dédain le corps de Flash toujours à terre. Lorsqu'il lève la tête, ses yeux se plantent dans les miens, assez longtemps pour qu'il esquisse un sourire narquois. Il semble tout fier de m'avoir piégée en train de le regarder, alors que je ne bronche pas.

- Évite de lui parler, me souffle Elisa qui assiste à la confrontation visuelle. Il n'entraîne pas sur la bonne voie.

- Quelle voie ? répliqué-je sans détourner le regard.

C'est finalement lui qui détourne les yeux, absorbé par sa bande d'acolytes qui ne tarissent pas de compliments. Elisa me fixe, surprise de ma répartie.

- Jordan...

- Oui oui, je sais, coupé-je, consciente du ton sec que j'ai employé. Je ne veux pas rejoindre son groupe. C'est seulement que... je le comprend, c'est tout. Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre moi.

Je secoue la tête. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire cela ? Je me lève et la laisse plantée là sur le ring. Je pars vers les vestiaires. Direction les douches.


End file.
